Daphne Chanders
Character Daphne Chanders is a fictional character on showtimes Queer as Folk (US TV series). She is portrayed by Makyla Smith. She is the straight longtime best friend of Justin Taylor and is in 28 episode counts. Appearance & Personality Daphne is a young, ingénue beautiful biracial girl. She has a quirky, fun loving personality with an infectious smile. She is seventeen and eighteen years of age during times of St. James Academy, nineteen during college times when accompanied by Justin and early twenties from the third season onwards. As she gets older, she becomes more situated in her advice to Justin, much like Lindsay Peterson is towards Brian Kinney. Background She is Justin Taylor's best friend and appears on the show from the pilot onwards, in a limited role. She claims she could tell Justin was gay and that is why she was not surprised when Justin told her about him and Brian. Daphne only has a relationship in the show with Justin, and for the most part, merely acquainted with the other characters.. except for the few times her and Brian speak, in which he tends to give her compliments. Although, Daphne is a character that is not main nor reccuring, she has come up enough so that the audience really does like her, just as a person, and as Justin's best friend. Story Season One The season Daphne appears in the most is the first season. Daphne says his mom called and she didn't know what to say about his absence. Justin confessed to Daphne about losing his virginity to Brian. Daphne asks Justin about his fascination with Chris Hobbs, and he tells her that's just fucking. After Brian rebuffs Justin's attempts to be with him, he finds his best friend. Daphne attempts to cheer Justin up about Brian, and saying to go out and get another boyfriend and show him up reminding him that he's not exactly troll-looking. Daphne accompanies him to Babylon and watches Justin steal men that were attracted to Brian at first, then Brian pushing the men away to be with Justin. She also is the one who tells Brian, Emmett, Ted and Michael that Justin ran away to NYC. Frustrated that Justin ran away, she blames Brian and even punches him in the shoulder to his surprise. She starts dating this swimmer guy at their high school, and is apprehensive about taking the next step with him not feeling comfortable. Instead, she asks him to take her virginity since she feels more comfortable with him. Justin shows her a first time, and then against what they agreed on, Daphne becomes infatuated with him; even coming to the diner with a mutual acquaintance named September. He confronts her at her job saying this was what he was afraid of, and they fall out. After a few weeks of not speaking, they talk when Daphne sees Chris harass him. Justin asks her to the prom, as best friends, and they agree that the awkwardness is over. At the prom, Brian surprises both, her and Justin, by showing up. He compliments her on her beauty making her blush before taking Justin on the dance floor. Justin throws her his tuxedo before they dance. She smiles and chuckles as they dance together and shock (pleasantly amazing some) the entire school. Season Two Daphne is in the beginning of the second season, helping Justin with his physical therapy after being bashed. She also drives him out to go find Brian. Daphne shows up again when her and Justin were getting high, walking into Brian's loft seeing Brian with yet another trick... and again when she was at a party... When Justin sleeps with a guy his own age. Last two times she is seen in this season is when Her and Justin talk about Ethan, and when she goes to the party at Babylon, in the season finale. Season Three In the second episode of this season, you see Daphne with Justin and Ethan, talking.. then again in episode 6 when Ethan introduces Justin as his cousin and Daphne as his girlfriend.. to hide his sexuality. After Justin breaks up with Ethan Gold, he stays with her. She doesn't outwardly complain but she just says she hopes she cheers up and gets over him saying Ethan is history. Justin tell her she isn't thinking about Ethan, but Brian still and he can't manage to get him out of his thoughts. She gives the suggestion of going to every function he is involved which ultimately works as he decided to intern at his firm. The last she is seen in season 3 is episode 11, where she helps Justin in his fight against Jim Stockwell and his campaign. Season Four Daphne is seen in the third episode of this season, speaking with Justin about the Pink Posse. Daphne tries to join, but Cody Bell stops her saying it's only for homosexuals to stand up for themselves. After this Daphne shows disappointment in her sarcasm as she goes to her room. She confronts Brian about her concerns when it comes to Justin possibly getting hurt with his involvement in the Pink Posse. She is also present when Cody, the leader of the Pink Posse, is trying find who Justin's target was when they went shooting with Cody's guns at the range. When she overhears, she hints about Chris Hobbs from their high school whom previously bullied him endlessly until he finally bashed him after prom. She is seen briefly in the last episode of the season. Season Five Season 5 is the season you see the least of Daphne, which most wish was not the case, considering it was the last season. She is seen in episode 5 while babysitting with Justin... and once more in the season finale at Brian& Justin's rehearsal dinner, where she does not even speak to Justin. Hobbies/Likes * Dancing * Swimming Careers * High School Graduate from St. James Academy (prior) * Sale Clerk at Record Store * College Student Quotes * "You're not exactly a troll, you know?" -to Justin * "He's to die for!!" -to Justin (about Brian) * "Can't I be one of the cool people too?" -to Justin Relationships She is Justin Taylor's best friend and appears on the show from the pilot onwards. She claims she could tell Justin was gay and that is why she was not surprised when Justin told her about him and Brian. Daphne only has a relationship in the show with Justin, and for the most part, merely acquainted with the other characters.. except for the few times her and Brian speak, in which he tends to give her compliments. Justin Taylor Justin and Daphne are neighbors, schoolmates, and best friends since childhood. She claims she could tell Justin was gay and that is why she was not surprised when Justin told her about him and Brian. Much like Brian with Lindsey, they confide in each other the same way and act like siblings. Jennifer Taylor She is well acquainted with Justin's mother. She commends her for being so understanding with Justin and his struggles. Brian Kinney At first, Daphne thinks he is too old and skinny and feel Justin can do better. In time, they met and Brian won her over with a certain charm and she has for the most part defended him to any other guy Justin has been interested in. She was actually one of the few that preferred Brian over Ethan. Ethan Gold At first, Daphne is neutral with him even though she thinks Brian is a better catch for him, but when Justin and Daphne go to the apartment to find Ethan interviewing with a lady, he introduces them as his cousin and his cousin's girlfriend, greatly upsetting Daphne before asking them to come back another time. Daphne vents to Justin saying Brian might not have been exactly what he wanted in a boyfriend, but at least wouldn't ask him to hide who he is. After that, Daphne shown more signs of disapproval towards him in subtle looks in facial expression. Christian Hobbs (US) They are acquainted through high school, however, she resents him for how he treats Justin. In Season four, when Cody takes Justin home to his apartment with Daphne, she mentions him later when Cody asks who he was thinking about when he fired the gunshot to the target. She is upset that they go and find him wondering why they are digging up the past knowing how traumatic it was to Justin. Trivia *Daphne is one of very few people on the show who are straight. *She lost her virginity to Justin Taylor. *Like Brian with Lindsey, Daphne is the only woman Justin has had sexual relations with. *She chose to act like a lesbian for a little while, because she wanted to be one of the cool people. Category:American straight women Category:St. James students